


The Sea In Your Eyes

by Violet_Lesage



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 07:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8481490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Lesage/pseuds/Violet_Lesage
Summary: En el mundo post guerra nuclear, el mundo marino está en guerra con el mundo humano. Dos príncipes se encuentran de la manera menos esperada y Bucky deberá aceptar que las antiguas leyendas de su gente eran ciertas: encuentras a tu pareja cuando la ves a los ojos... y puedes observar el océano en ellos.





	1. 1

Dicen que ocurre sólo una vez en la vida. Un preciso momento en el que los ojos del mar se hacen presentes en los del ser que se supone será tu pareja por el resto de tus días. Es algo muy sagrado, casi mágico. Un regalo que pocos experimentan pero que de darse debe ser respetado. Sea como sea.

Las leyes bajo el mar eran duras. Durante siglos, los habitantes de las ciudades marinas se habían mantenido ocultos, sabiendo que la ambición humana lograba acabar con todo lo que tocaba. Pero pasó, que al final de los tiempos, su secreto quedó al descubierto y una guerra se desató, entre los últimos humanos que sobrevivían el holocausto nuclear y las criaturas marinas que luchaban por mantener a flote su civilización.

Fue en una de esas batallas que el príncipe Buchanan perdió su brazo. Era el comandante del ejército de tritones letales, jamás vencidos en el mar y en tierra. Pero llegó el día en que el ingenio humano los tomó por sorpresa y Buchanan tuvo que salvarles la vida cuando les atraparon en una red, dejando que su brazo fuera desgarrado hasta que perdió la conciencia por la sangre perdida.

Desde ese día, se convirtió en veterano de guerra, su padre lo apartó de la línea de fuego a pesar de sus ruegos y le ordenó jamás volver a la superficie. Testarudo como era, burlaba las guardias estrictas y escapaba durante las noches, nadando a prisa a pesar del peso que tenía ahora con el brazo de metal que habían colocado como una prótesis.

Adoraba acercarse a la costa y observar sentado en las rocas el lento paso de la luna menguante. Con la contaminación que quedó tras los bombardeos, era el único cuerpo celeste con la suficiente luz para colarse tras las grises nubes que poblaban el cielo.

Fue en una de esas noches que sucedió. Mientras estaba flotando cerca a la costa, perdido en pensamientos de victorias pasadas, lo observó. Frágil cuerpo delgado, cabellos del color del oro puro y los labios más rojos que recordaba haber contemplado. Corría con todas las fuerzas que la herida en su costado le dejaba, seguido de otros hombres armados. Llegó al puente, destruido en la mitad. No había escape... no había más remedio. Ni siquiera lo pensó y saltó. Buchanan no perdió tiempo. Nadó tan rápido como pudo, encontrando el cuerpo del joven antes que la corriente lo azotara contra las rocas. Bajo el agua, el joven abrió sus ojos y entonces el príncipe comprobó que la leyenda era cierta: podía ver en sus ojos el poder del océano. La fuerza de todos los mares contenidos en una mirada. Supo que desde ese momento era suyo. Le pertenecía a aquel frágil muchacho de mirada dulce y determinada, de cuerpo trémulo y menudo.

Debía salvarlo, así que no dudó en unir sus labios a los rojos frutos que se entreabrían frente a él. De esa manera le pasó oxígeno hasta que nadó llevándolo en brazos hasta el otro lado de la costa, salvándolo de sus perseguidores. El joven apenas había opuesto resistencia. Parecía cansado y la sangre lo había debilitado.

Cuando al fin estuvieron en la costa, el joven dio un respiro hondo y tosió, arrastrándose en la arena, tratando de salvarse. Buchanan salió tras él y lo giró, haciendo presión en su herida para inmovilizarlo.

—¡Ahhhgg! — gritó — ¿qué...?

—No voy a hacerte daño — la voz salió grave y seductora, como era la voz de todas las sirenas y tritones que encantaban a los marinos.

El cuerpo del joven pareció destensarse un poco y aflojar el agarre de sus manos sobre el antebrazo del príncipe. Su mirada le recorría ávida, y Buchanan no supo si trataba de grabar sus facciones o era la sorpresa de estar tan cerca de uno de esos letales tritones, como eran conocidos en aquel mundo humano.

—¿Por qué? — dijo al fin, alzando una mano para tocar la fuerte mandíbula de su salvador.

—No lo sé — sonrió Buchanan — es extraño, pero eres tú... me ha pasado al fin... y eres tú.

El joven frunció el ceño en confusión, pero algo en su interior se sentía cálido...seguro.

—Sólo quería... salvar a mi reino.

—¿Es por eso que te hirieron? — Buchanan rasgó la tela de la camisa hasta dejar todo el pálido torso al descubierto. Tan blanco como el resplandor de la luna, y unos pezones endurecidos del color del coral más tenue.

—Tomaron el castillo... eran muchos — siseó al sentir la mano del joven tritón sobre su costado — una herida de espada aquí... y varios golpes por todo el cuerpo.

—Estarás bien — sentenció el castaño arrancando una de sus escamas. Era conocido en el mundo marino — y también el humano — que las propiedades curativas de las escamas de tritón no tenían comparación con ninguna medicina.

—¡Arde! — exclamó el joven apretando más los antebrazos del castaño, notando al fin el frío brazo de metal. Buchanan siguió su mirada hasta que notó el asombro y sonrió.

—Perdí mi brazo en la guerra. Por eso me han retirado — terminó de curarlo y sonrió al ver la herida casi cerrarse.

El rubio pasó lentamente sus dedos por toda la longitud de metal, sintiendo cada articulación hasta llegar a los dedos, que sin razón entrelazó con los suyos.

—Gracias — murmuró al fin, ladeando su cabeza sin dejar de observar los hermosos ojos aguamarina de su salvador — de no ser por ti.... estaría muerto.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Buchanan lo levantó de nuevo entre sus brazos, rogando porque no cayera preso del cansancio antes de revelarle su nombre.

—Steve... — balbuceó apenas, cerrando sus ojos y dejándose descansar sobre el firme pecho del tritón.

—Steve... — repitió Buchanan con una sonrisa — duerme... velaré tu sueño hasta que el sol te mantenga cálido.


	2. 2

Cuando la mañana llegó, Steve estaba bajo una de las palmeras, arropado con hojas secas. Observó a su alrededor, pero no había señal del tritón que le había salvado. Porque no podría haber sido un sueño, lo sabía. Su herida estaba sana, sus labios aún sentían el cálido toque de los labios del hermoso joven y la calidez de su pecho había estado con él hasta entrada la mañana. Seguramente alguien le había espantado... o debía regresar al que seguramente era un mundo bastante estricto.

Cuando pudo caminar sin problema, decidió volver al que era su mundo: uno quebrado, donde sus padres habían muerto, sus tierras habían sido invadidas, su castillo tomado y sus hombres seguramente diezmados. Odiaba ser el heredero frágil y poco corpulento. Si tan solo hubiera sido más alto, más fuerte. Pero lo que no tenía en físico, lo tenía en determinación y había decidido seguir intentando. Así muriera en la batalla. Volvería esa noche... volvería las noches que fuera necesario. Aunque claro, antes quizá pasaría por la playa. Quizá su salvador aún estuviera en la costa por las noches y podría agradecerle correctamente.

Armado esta vez con un chaleco de malla, como en las viejas leyendas de caballeros del medioevo, caminaba con dificultad cargando además una espada un poco oxidada. Era lo que se podía conseguir y no iba a desaprovecharlo. Se escondió en las rocas y suspiró, sentándose mientras observaba el mar. ¿Aparecería su hermoso tritón? parte de sí lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Debía aceptar que nunca nadie le había impactado de esa manera... ¡nadie nunca le había besado! aunque bueno, técnicamente no había sido un beso... el tritón estaba tratando de mantenerlo con vida, pero aún así...

—No me digas que piensas ir por un segundo intento.

La seductora e inconfundible voz lo tomó por sorpresa. Miró hacia todos lados hasta que vio los castaños cabellos meciéndose al viento y el torso fuerte con tonalidades tornasol en los hombros, como pequeñas escamas de plata. Era realmente precioso.

—Apareciste — dijo sonriendo, metiéndose un poco en el agua.

—Vengo cada noche — contestó nadando más cerca, saliendo más hasta descubrir su larga y hermosa cola.

Steve observó embelesado el brillo plata de las escamas y la poderosa curvatura de su aleta. Se quedó quieto, preguntándose si era prudente estirar su mano y tocar. El joven tritón pareció leerle la mente, porque adelantó su cola, invitándole a hacerlo.

—Vaya — murmuró Steve pasando lentamente su mano por toda la longitud — hermosa...

Buchanan se mordió el labio inferior ante la sensación que recorrió todos sus sentidos. El joven humano no tenía forma de saber que aquella caricia era algo muy erótico para los tritones.

—Gracias — dijo apenas, tratando de ocultar el rubor en sus mejillas.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Steve siguió tocando hasta llegar a la aleta.

—Buchanan — dijo alejándola de golpe — lo siento... es... sensible.

—Oh — las mejillas de Steve se encendieron — lo siento.

—Está bien.

—Buchanan — repitió Steve — me gusta, nunca lo había escuchado.

—Mis amigos me llaman Bucky — dijo acomodándose mejor en la arena, observando fijamente al rubio frente a él.

—Bucky — Steve entreabrió sus labios y se perdió en la intensa mirada del tritón. Podía sentir pequeñas chispas por toda su piel, efervescencia pura ante la cercanía del poderoso tritón, como si estuvieran destinados a permanecer juntos aunque vinieran de mundos opuestos. —Yo... quería agradecerte... por...

—¿Salvarte? — el castaño se acercó un poco más, acariciando la mejilla de un desarmado rubio encandilado.

—Sí... supongo...

—¿Supones? — sonrió acariciando con su pulgar los gruesos labios rojos, relamiendo los propios en antesala al beso que quería darle.

Steve tragó saliva. Sus ojos cayeron sin dudar en los labios de Bucky y entonces supo que lo había consentido. Cuando el castaño acortó distancia y sus labios se unieron, ahogó un gemido de sorpresa. Los labios de Bucky eran cálidos, en contraste con el resto de su cuerpo que aún tenía el frío del océano impregnado. Su lengua era sin duda la de un conquistador, porque reclamaba sus rincones sin piedad y derribaba cualquier muro que él quisiera colocar. En cada suave roce de sus labios podía sentir mil sensaciones, como si el mar quisiera contarle sus secretos y abrazarle hasta hacerle sentir completo, seguro. Era increíble sentir cómo el estar con esta persona — o este ser — era suficiente para hacerle perder la noción del tiempo.

—Bucky — jadeó separándose para tomar aire.

—Steve...

—¿Qué fue eso? — el rubio estaba completamente rojo, rozando sus labios con sus dedos y respirando agitadamente.

—Es mi manera de asegurarlo — contestó el castaño — eres tú... tú eres la persona con la que pasaré el resto de mi vida.

—¿Qué? — abrió mucho los ojos y retrocedió por instinto.

—No te asustes — Bucky quiso acercarse más, pero Steve volvió a retroceder — es... es algo de nuestra cultura. Cuando encuentras a tu pareja...

—Creo que estás consciente de que somos... —Steve se levantó — hombres... varones... ¡machos!

—Sí... ¿por qué? — Bucky no entendía por qué los seres humanos le ponían pegas a ese tipo de relación.

—No es... normal — su sonrojo seguía creciendo y se odió internamente cuando su cuerpo pidió volver a acercarse y tomar esos hermosos y dulces labios.

—¿Qué no es normal? — cambió de posición, desplegando su aleta, provocando que la luna pintara con su luz las escamas brillantes.

Steve observó embelesado, tragando saliva ante el latir de su corazón. Quizá ese era el embrujo de esas criaturas, su belleza sin par, su seductora voz y el magnetismo en su mirada. Pronto sus armas estaban en el suelo, al lado del chaleco de malla, sus botas y casi toda su ropa. Cuando pudo ser consciente de nuevo de su entorno, estaba mar adentro, enredando sus dedos en los castaños cabellos de Bucky, ladeando su cuello al sentir los furtivos besos dejados sobre su piel.

—N-no — jadeó apretando las suaves hebras entre sus dedos, mientras Bucky recorría sus caderas con sus manos.

—Tú también lo sientes Steve — susurró sobre su boca — no te mientas... sientes esta calidez... esta conexión.

El rubio sintió un delicioso toque eléctrico recorriendo su piel, dejó que le besara nuevamente y se perdió en la danza de sus lenguas hasta que se encontraron de nuevo en la playa, donde la noche anterior Bucky le había salvado.

—Debería estar... peleando, yo... debería... — murmuró al fin, recostado sobre el firme pecho del tritón.

—Pueden matarte o herirte de nuevo, no puedo permitir eso — Bucky acarició sus cabellos.

—Pero... — quiso levantarse, pero Bucky lo apretó contra sí y tomó su rostro, acunándolo y sonriéndole comprensivo.

—En luna nueva... puedo ayudarte.

—¿Luna nueva? — Steve pasó una de sus piernas, acariciando la sensible cola, provocando un gemido en Bucky que hizo que se pusiera rojo y extremadamente acalorado.

—Mmmhh... sí... — Bucky estiró su aleta y suspiró — cuando la luna se oculta, puedo tomar tu forma.

—¿Te refieres a que... puedes ser como un humano?

—Sí — delineó el rojo labio de Steve — mientras la luna esté oculta, puedo caminar a tu lado. Te ayudaré... mañana la luna estará oculta por completo.

—Pero... son demasiados — bajó ligeramente la mirada.

—Y aún así pensabas ir hoy a enfrentarlos.

—No tengo más remedio, debo proteger a mi gente. Si he de morir, moriré peleando.

Bucky le sonrió. Sin duda, Steve no tenía el porte de guerrero, pero sí el corazón de uno. Eso le gustó aún más de él. Iba a ayudarlo, iban a recuperar su castillo y su reino.

—Entonces... déjame morir contigo — susurró besándolo de nuevo.


	3. 3

La mañana siguiente, Steve volvió a despertar solo. Aún tenía muchas interrogantes sobre Bucky, pero supuso que podría ir preguntando poco a poco. Su ausencia matutina sería una de ellas.

Suspiró y se levantó, regresando resignado a la posada donde se escondía. Desde la noche de su "suicidio", todos le creían muerto y era lo mejor. Si planeaba volver al castillo y reclamar su trono, el efecto sorpresa era indispensable. Cuando llegó a su pequeña habitación, las cosas no estaban en el lugar que él las había dejado. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, pero cuando pudo reaccionar, unas manos ya le tenían cubierta la boca para evitar que gritara y otras manos le tenían sujetas las piernas. Estaba acabado.

****************************************************************

Bucky revolvió toda su habitación buscando su tesoro. Desde pequeños, una gema especial les era entregada. Esta gema era su protección cuando decidían caminar junto a los humanos en los días que duraba la luna nueva. Él había jurado años atrás nunca caminar junto a esos seres egoístas. Y allí estaba, buscando frenéticamente la joya porque iba a usarla para ayudar a Steve. Pero es que él no era un humano cualquiera, no. Era su pareja, era el destino quien se lo había entregado.

—¿En dónde demonios está? — exclamó enfadado.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? — su padre apareció de repente y eso le heló la espalda.

—Mi gema — dijo sin más.

—¿Es que perdiste la cordura? — su padre se puso rojo de ira — ¿acaso no atiendes órdenes? ¡Te pedí que te mantuvieras lejos de todo y cada noche desafías esa orden subiendo a la superficie!

—Encontré a mi pareja — dijo cortante — es un humano.

La cara de su padre fue del rojo al pálido. Tuvo que apoyarse en la columna cavernosa de la habitación para dar crédito a lo escuchado.

—No lo planeé, simplemente sucedió — continuó — bajo la bendición de la luna, le vi y lo supe: el misterio del océano en sus ojos, la certeza de que la calidez en el pecho no es una fantasía.

—Cuando es un humano nunca acaba bien — dijo al fin su padre con inmensa tristeza — son viles, traicioneros... ¿qué harás si no te ama?

—Es un riesgo que puedo correr.

—¡Morirás si no te ama! — la voz se esparció como un trueno — cuando entregas tu corazón la mitad de tu alma va a tu pareja y si no es correspondido...

—Me marchitaré lentamente, lo sé — terminó girándose al fin para encararlo — pero sabes bien que esta es nuestra regla más sagrada y debe respetarse. Así signifique la muerte.

—No vas a morir, hijo mío... no después de que logré arrancarte de las garras de la muerte.

—¿Y enclaustrándome acá para siempre? — Bucky sintió su brazo metálico punzar — ¿no te das cuenta papá? si no estoy en la batalla, entonces estoy igual de muerto. Déjame cumplir mi destino.

El viejo rey al final asintió. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que desear que su hijo encontrara la paz al lado de quien había elegido. Aún si era un vil ser humano.

***************************************************************

Steve suspiró aliviado cuando vio quiénes eran sus "captores". Eran cinco de sus mejores hombres, que habían huído tras la toma del castillo para reorganizarse y atacar de nuevo. Creían que Steve había muerto, pero luego de los rumores habían seguido su rastro y estaban dispuestos a morir por él. El joven príncipe se sentía como un inútil, tener que depender de otros era algo que definitivamente minaba su ego. Pero debía ser humilde y aceptar que sin su ayuda, no podría lograr nada. Además, también tendría a Bucky.

—Esta noche tienen un banquete, celebrando su muerte — dijo uno de los hombres — es la mejor oportunidad, pensarán que su fantasma llega a vengarse.

—¿Tienen identificados los cambios de guardia? — Steve observaba con atención el mapa de la fortaleza.

—Sí, también la manera en que entraremos.

—Bien. Debo decirles que también tendremos un aliado adicional.

—¿Aliado adicional? — dijeron en coro.

—Sí — Steve sonrió — espérenme en el lugar acordado. Llegaré con él.

Todos asintieron, no sin antes verse unos a otros de manera nerviosa. Cualquier extraño era una amenaza, el príncipe era confiado por naturaleza y cualquier espía podría ganar terreno fácilmente.

***************************************************************

Bucky nadó con decisión llevando la gema colgada en su pecho. Cargaba consigo sus armas y la convicción de ayudar a Steve a toda costa. Llegando a la orilla, observó la caída de la tarde, concentrándose y frotando la preciosa joya, pidiendo por el cambio en su cuerpo. Observó con melancolía su cola, la cual poco a poco fue cambiando.

—Fascinante — dijo viendo sus piernas al terminar la metamorfosis — así que esto es lo que se siente...

—Bucky...

La admirada voz de Steve le hizo girarse. Sonrió al verle allí de pie, todo asombrado y... ¿sonrojado?

—Hola Steve — dijo poniéndose de pie, tambaléandose un poco — ¿qué pasa?

—Estás... — su rojo color se regó a todo su cuerpo y sin decir más, se adelantó y cubrió la entrepierna de Bucky con su chaqueta — ...desnudo.

—A veces olvido que para ustedes la desnudez es un problema — rió acomodando la chaqueta para cubrirse — ¿mejor?

—Sí — Steve le sonrió tímido, sin dejar de admirarse de lo alto que era. Bucky parecía una estatua de algún dios mítico, tallado a la perfección. Era muy bello.

—Bien... tenemos un castillo por recuperar.

****************************************************************

Steve estaba seguro de dos cosas: sus hombres, leales hasta la muerte, podían pelear con ahínco y diezmar a los soldados enemigos bajo la promesa de restaurar un reino pacífico y devolverle su derecho al trono. Y Bucky... era una leal y certera máquina de guerra. Al inicio, sus hombres estaban renuentes a aceptarlo, pero una vez en el campo de batalla su desconfianza se convirtió en admiración, al ver la manera en la que el joven manejaba las espadas y podía moverse con velocidad casi increíble. Si hacían un recuento de los caídos, posiblemente el setenta por ciento habían sucumbido ante la espada del castaño.

Cuando el sol volvió a mostrar su rostro, el castillo había sido tomado de nueva cuenta por su heredero legítimo y la gente comenzaba a vitorear el nombre del que sería su nuevo rey.

—Creo que aún si sólo tú y yo hubiéramos entrado aquí, el resultado habría sido el mismo — dijo Steve curando los cortes en la espalda de Bucky.

—La sangre de guerrero corre por mis venas — le sonrió tomándole suavemente la muñeca, atrayéndolo para que quedara sentado frente a él — además, fue mi promesa para ti. Tienes de vuelta lo que te pertenece.

Steve sonrió agradecido, haciendo una pequeña reverencia. Bucky tomó suavemente su barbilla y acarició su labio inferior, preguntándose si alguna vez podría entrar en el corazón del pequeño rubio.

—Me has salvado la vida más veces de las que yo podría salvarte — Steve entrelazó sus manos con las del castaño — no puedo ser un guerrero como tú... pero puedes pedirme lo que desees y trataré de concedertelo. En agradecimiento por tu lealtad.

—¿Dices eso de corazón? — Bucky besó sus manos suavemente, logrando que toda la piel de Steve se erizara.

—Sí...

—¿No adivinas qué es lo que más deseo? — su voz salió en un sensual susurro, provocando en el rubio una oleada de calor.

—E-es... ¿tiene algo que ver con... con lo de tu cultura? — Steve se sentía mareado.

—Sí — dijo sin dejar de besar las manos, subiendo a las muñecas, comenzando a besar lentamente el brazo.

—Lo... lo que dijiste de... — Steve no podía hilar bien sus pensamientos — de... tu pareja...

—Sí — continuó hasta subir al cuello, regando suaves besos hasta que llegó a la mandíbula.

—Aún... aún si somos... — su vista fue traicioneramente a la entrepierna del castaño, donde se notaba claramente que era un "varón".

—Lo hace más intenso — besó la comisura de sus labios.

Steve casi podía sentir el vapor saliendo de su cuerpo. Se obligó a permanecer recto, a pesar que el castaño estaba prácticamente sobre él.

—Para, por favor — Steve cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero los abrió al darse cuenta que Bucky había obedecido sin dudar. Le observaba con un dejo de tristeza, ansiedad y esperanza. —Lo siento Bucky... esto... esto es tan repentino y...

El castaño entristeció la mirada, pero asintió comprensivo. Se alejó de Steve y tras unos minutos, cayó sobre su rodilla y le observó fijamente.

—Mi corazón te pertenece Steve... lo quiso así el destino. Pero eso no te obliga a entregarme el tuyo. Estaré a tu lado hasta que mi forma cambie nuevamente, y después... estaré allí para ti si necesitas mi ayuda o consejo.

—No suena a algo justo — el rubio se mordió el labio.

—No siempre es así — sonrió — majestad...

Y tras hacer una reverencia, salió de allí con rumbo desconocido.

****************************************************************

Fiel a su palabra, Bucky permaneció al lado de Steve durante todo el lapso del ciclo lunar hasta que nuevamente fuera luna llena. Esa noche, su deseo perdería efecto y volvería a tener una cola. El mar le reclamaría volver. Sin embargo, esos días Steve había aprendido mucho de la cultura de la gente bajo el mar, sus costumbres y sus creencias respecto a la pareja perfecta. Era una idea muy romántica para una época en la que todo el amor quedaba relegado a conveniencia. Él mismo debería elegir esposa pronto, para afianzar su reino y continuar el legado.

—Entonces, también eres un príncipe — Steve le observaba de reojo mientras caminaban por los jardines del castillo.

—Lo soy.

—¿Y no estás obligado a continuar tu linaje y que la familia real siga adelante?

—Quizá si fuera el único hijo, sí — suspiró — pero mi padre tiene varios herederos y sin duda alguno de ellos encontrará a su pareja ideal con otra sirena de la familia y entonces el linaje continúa.

—Ya veo. Tienes suerte.

Bucky permaneció en silencio hasta que llegaron al borde de los jardines, donde comenzaba un pequeño acantilado.

—¿Vas a casarte entonces con tu princesa prometida?

—Sí.

—¿Aún si no la amas?

—Supongo que aprenderé a amarla con el tiempo.

El castaño entristeció la mirada.

—Sabes que si necesitas algo de mí... puedes llamarme en las olas. Ellas llevarán tu mensaje.

—Lo mismo digo — Steve le sonrió — si algo puedo hacer por ti o tu familia... no dudes en buscarme.

Bucky asintió y fijó su vista en el atardecer. Pronto, sus piernas volverían a ser una cola y no estaba tan seguro de si volvería a ver a Steve. Seguramente moriría de tristeza.

—¿Bucky? — la voz del rubio lo trajo de vuelta.

—Dime.

—¿Puedo... puedo pedirte algo... antes de que te marches?

—Lo que desees.

Steve se acercó entonces y parándose de puntillas, buscó los labios de Bucky una última vez. Debía convencerse que el hechizo impuesto por el castaño había sido únicamente eso. Que su corazón no sufría un revuelo al sentir esa calidez y la humedad de sus lenguas batallando hasta morir en un suspiro. Que esa leyenda de tu "pareja perfecta" no era válida para un ser humano. Que todo volvería a ser como antes y que el recuerdo de Bucky sería algo grato de recordar y contar a sus nietos.


	4. 4

Los días tras la partida del príncipe Buchanan pasaron con rapidez. Steve quería hacer de menos el sentimiento de vacío que quedó en los pasillos del castillo, pero cada vez era más difícil. Añoraba caminar al lado del príncipe guerrero, su porte le hacía sentir protegido, sabía que estando junto a él nada podría sucederle. Era increíble cómo aquel hermoso tritón podía ser completamente letal y profundamente tierno en su trato. Odiaba admitirlo, pero le hacía falta. Extrañaba su voz, la mirada tan llena de amor que siempre le dedicaba y esos labios... esos labios que sabían como ningunos otros.

Y lo sabía de primera mano. Tras todo el revuelo de la toma del castillo, el pueblo aclamaba a su nuevo Rey y los escasos miembros del parlamento abogaron por una alianza rápida con alguna princesa de los reinos vecinos. No había tardado en llegar la familia real más cercana y, presentando a su hija, se había sellado el pacto con un tímido beso.

La muchacha era muy bella y cualquier otro hombre estaría dichoso de tenerla como esposa. Sus labios eran dulces, pero no como los de Bucky. Sus ojos eran cálidos, pero no como los de Bucky. Pasaron semanas y Steve terminó aceptando que él también amaba al hermoso tritón de ojos como el mar, el bello hombre que le había entregado su corazón y él educadamente había sido un imbécil en rechazar.

****************************************************************

—Entonces... sucedió.

Bucky ni siquiera levantó la mirada. Estaba recostado sobre un lecho de algas, con la vista fija en el movimiento de las plantas cerca a él.

—Sabía que no terminaría bien — su padre nadó a su alrededor — ¿por qué el destino tuvo que jugarnos así? tú deberías haber seguido mi legado, tú...

—Basta — al fin observó a su padre, con mirada enfadada — no quiero escuchar nada.

—¿Entonces simplemente vas a dejarte morir?

—No me dejas volver a las batallas al sur... entonces no me queda nada más.

El viejo rey suspiró y masajeó el puente de su nariz.

—Sé que si te envío al frente de batalla, vas a pelear hasta morir y no va a importarte nada más.

—Al menos mi muerte tendrá un propósito.

—¿Acaso no ves que intento no perder a mi hijo? — los ojos del hombre se pusieron brillantes.

Bucky se irguió y suspiró, observando su mano metálica y sonriendo con ironía.

—Lo poco que queda de mí ya no tiene utilidad padre... ni siquiera estoy completo. Me falta un brazo y un corazón.

El rey suspiró y negó, acercándose y posando una mano sobre el arisco hombro de su hijo.

—Si es tu deseo, puedes volver a la batalla y dar todo de ti para traernos la victoria.

Bucky asintió y sonrió. Era lo único que le quedaba ahora, acabar con los enemigos que les amenazaban y quizá antes de morir, observar una última vez a Steve... en la distancia, a la sombra de lo mucho que lo amaba.

****************************************************************

Los meses pasaron y el corazón de Steve dolía cada vez más. En las noches más desesperadas, había corrido a la playa con urgencia y había gritado el nombre de su amado sin respuesta. Gruesas lágrimas habían caído por sus mejillas, arrepintiéndose por no haber aceptado que se había enamorado también del hermoso hombre, que no era parte de ningún embrujo propio de su especie. Dolía mucho, porque la tristeza en la mirada de Bucky le había dicho sin lugar a equivocación que quizá lo único que le esperaba era la muerte. Había matado a su tritón.

—Majestad — la delicada voz de la princesa lo sacó de su nube de pensamiento.

—Lo siento — sonrió apenas — estaba absorto en... algunos asuntos.

—Lo sé — la joven sonrió también — lo supe desde que le vi... está usted pensando en alguien más. Alguien a quien ama.

Steve se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo.

—Perdóname — atinó a decir, apenado — yo... no quería y...

—No debe pedir disculpas majestad, usted no es el único — la joven entristeció ligeramente la mirada — en este arreglo, ni usted ni yo estamos colocando el corazón.

El rubio suspiró y asintió, observando el rápido transitar de las doncellas que preparaban todo el agasajo a llevarse a cabo en pocos días. La boda era un hecho y era solo el principio de una vida llena de mentiras. ¿Realmente querían eso?

—Si pudieras elegir — dijo Steve de repente — ¿elegirías esto?, ¿esta conveniente mentira?

—No — suspiró — elegiría la libertad de ir con quien amo y no pensar en consecuencias.

—Si tu amado está aún en disposición de estar contigo... ve y búscalo, huye — apretó su mano — yo no voy a tomar represalia por nada. No quiero obligarte a vivir al lado de un hombre roto como yo.

—¿Usted qué hará? — la princesa le acarició la mejilla — ¿buscará también a quien ama?

—Haré lo posible — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas — aun si no vuelve más.

****************************************************************

La batalla había sido intensa y Bucky podía sentirlo en cada golpe que marcaba su piel. Nadaba lentamente, su cola y su costado estaban heridos y sabía que no tardaría en ser carnada de depredadores por el rastro de sangre. Pero antes de morir, quería verlo. Una última vez, quería ver a su amado Steve.

Iba acercándose cada vez más a la orilla cerca al castillo del joven príncipe y casi podía escuchar su dulce voz, clamando por él. Sonrió: su mente le estaba jugando una pasada. Steve seguramente estaría en su noche de bodas, sellando para siempre su destino.

—Si tan solo... hubieras sentido lo mismo.

—Bucky — la voz salía como un gemido ahogado.

Entonces lo vio. En la orilla, su Steve... su amado Steve, yacía de rodillas, ojos inundados en lágrimas, rogándole al mar para que le llevara su mensaje.

—Steve — murmuró apenas, pero lo suficientemente audible para que el rubio le viera y con ojos incrédulos, se levantara y corriera mar adentro para encontrarlo y darle un abrazo tan fuerte que dolió.

—¡Estás aquí! — exclamó sin soltarlo, tan solo alejándose lo suficiente para observar bien su rostro y comprobar que era él — ¡estás aquí! — repitió llorando, abrazándolo de nuevo y provocando un gemido lastimero en el castaño. Hasta ese momento fue consciente de las múltilples heridas que tenía el tritón, así como el rastro de sangre que pintaba el agua alrededor. —¡Bucky!, ¡¿qué..?!

—Las batallas a veces pueden ser mortales — sonrió apenas — sólo quería... quería verte una última vez.

—No, no — Steve lloró con más fuerza — no puedes morirte Bucky... ¡te lo prohíbo! — lo apretó contra su pecho, a pesar de lo menudo que era, en ese momento podría haber protegido a su tritón de cualquier amenaza.

—Yo... no tengo más propósito Steve... tú tienes una vida como Rey... yo no formo parte de eso.

—Fui un tonto — Steve le acarició la mejilla — fui un estúpido porque creí que lo que sentía por ti era producto de tu embrujo. Eres un ser mágico y creí... creí que no era real. Pero lo es — pegó su frente a la del castaño — esto que siento... es real. Aunque no pasé mucho tiempo contigo... esa leyenda es cierta Bucky — sonrió entre lágrimas — cuando ves a tu pareja... cuando sus miradas se cruzan y puedes ver el océano... es mágico. Somos el uno para el otro... no puedo pensar en una vida sin ti.

Bucky sintió una calidez cruzando su pecho, haciendo bombear de nuevo a su corazón helado por la tristeza. Se sintió sumamente dichoso, era correspondido. Atrajo a Steve y unió sus labios a los suyos sabiendo que era el último beso. Se llevaría ese sentimiento al otro mundo, sólo así podría descansar tranquilo. Sonrió ampliamente y fue cerrando poco a poco sus ojos.

—Te amo Steve...

—Bucky — Steve lo apretó y sintió un intenso temor — Bucky no... quédate conmigo, por favor...¡Bucky!

El cuerpo del tritón se puso laxo, más frío. Steve usó todas sus fuerzas para halar de él hasta que llegaron a la orilla. La tormenta comenzaba a bramar en apogeo y la lluvia caía con afiladas gotas sobre sus cuerpos. El rubio se paralizó al no sentir el latir del corazón de su amado.

—No — gimió, gruesas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas — no amor... no.

Se abrazó al cuerpo del tritón y lloró amargamente. No podía creer que al fin lo había recuperado y en segundos lo había perdido de nuevo. Él había sido el causante y el dolor en su pecho era insoportable. Un grito desgarrado nació de sus entrañas, resonando por todo el océano, amedrentando incluso a la tormenta. Un lamento sin consuelo y a su vez un pedido de ayuda.

—Por favor — clamó al inclemente océano — por favor... devuélvemelo — apretó más el cuerpo de Bucky contra el suyo — sé que fui el causante de su dolor y de su pérdida de interés en seguir... pero... lo amo — sollozó — es mi otra mitad... es mi pareja.

El sonido de las olas rompiendo con furia contra las rocas inundó junto al retumbo de los truenos todo el lugar. Steve seguía clamando, meciendo el cuerpo inerte de su amado, que poco a poco iba poniéndose más pálido.

—¡Por favor! — gritó desesperado — ¡haré lo que sea... te daré lo que me pidas!

El trueno resonó con furia y Steve pudo jurar que había dado en seco directo en su pecho. Sintió un dolor intenso, como si su propio corazón se hubiera rasgado y partido. La intensa luz se transformó en una lengua de fuego que los envolvió y los volvió ceniza. El último pensamiento de Steve fueron los hermosos ojos de Bucky, viéndolo de esa manera tan tierna, con esa devoción que ahora se volvería eterna. Porque aunque sea en la muerte, estarían juntos.


	5. 5

Su cuerpo se sentía pesado. Aún así, sabía que estaba arropado y que la ligera corriente fría que circulaba por el lugar no era capaz de alcanzarlo. Frunció el ceño: ¿era así como se sentía la muerte? Quiso abrir los ojos pero se sentía muy cansado y no tardó de nuevo en caer en un sueño profundo. Ese episodio se repitió durante cuatro días, hasta que al quinto día, fue capaz de abrir los ojos y darse cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación.

Rápidamente, se levantó y el mareo por el esfuerzo casi lo hizo caer de nuevo sobre los almohadones. Dos sirvientes acudieron a su encuentro y lo retuvieron, acomodándolo hasta que quedó sentado, observando todo con asombro.

—¿Qué pasó? — atinó a decir. Estaba allí uno de sus soldados, de sus hombres de más confianza.

—Oh, qué alivio verle despertar Majestad — dijo el hombre sonriendo — creímos que no lo lograría.

Steve comenzó a observar hacia todos lados, buscando a Bucky. Si él estaba con vida, quizá él también. —¿En dónde está él? — quiso levantarse pero los sirvientes lo retuvieron — ¿está bien?

—Tranquilícese — el hombre se acercó y se sentó al borde de la cama — han pasado cinco días desde que le encontramos en la orilla de la playa. Sabemos que la huída de la princesa fue un duro golpe. El reino entero está indignado — hizo una pausa — si no hubiera sido por Bucky, que asumimos fue quien lo encontró en la playa, no sé qué habría pasado.

—¿En dónde está? — quiso levantarse de nuevo pero volvieron a retenerlo — ¿está vivo? — sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Está en la habitación contigua. Está vivo, pero estaba igual de mal herido que usted.

Steve abrió mucho los ojos y entonces cayó en cuenta de los vendajes sobre su torso y sus piernas. Exactamente las mismas heridas que había visto en el torso y cola de Bucky cuando lo arrastró a la playa. ¿Qué significaba eso?

—Pero... ¿ha despertado?

—Aún no, pero las heridas están sanando rápido, al igual que las suyas.

El rubio no quiso preguntar cómo es que Bucky estaba allí, a pocos metros de él y posiblemente convertido en un humano.

—Debo verle... por favor.

Los sirvientes se vieron preocupados, pero al final asintieron. Le ayudaron a levantarse y poco a poco lo llevaron caminando hasta la habitación contigua, donde un recién despierto Bucky observaba extrañado su entorno.

—¡Oh Bucky! — exclamó Steve recuperando casi de inmediato sus fuerzas, soltándose del agarre de sus sirvientes y corriendo a los brazos de su amado. Tanto el soldado como los otros dos hombres se retiraron en silencio, sabiendo que era un momento sólo para el Rey y su peculiar guardián.

—Steve — murmuró el castaño, acariciando los rubios cabellos y aspirando su aroma — ¿cómo es que estoy vivo?, ¿por qué estoy de nuevo en forma humana si no tengo mi gema?

—No lo sé — contestó el rubio — no lo sé Bucky... cuando llegaste a mí creí que habías muerto en mis brazos... lloré tanto — acarició sus mejillas y sonrió al ver el dulce rostro de su tritón — me sentía destrozado... me sentía culpable porque te rechacé por temor a que todo fuera una ilusión — lo abrazó con más fuerza — clamé con fuerza al océano y creo que me escuchó.

—¿Clamaste al océano? — Bucky alzó las cejas.

—Sí... le pedí que no te apartara de mí... que le daría lo que quisiera de mí.

El castaño jadeó y tomó a Steve de los hombros, viéndole incrédulo. Luego, sin perder tiempo, abrió la camisa del rubio y observó su pecho... tenían la misma cicatriz a nivel del corazón, blanca y con una temperatura más cálida del resto de piel. Steve alzó las cejas.

—El océano concedió tu deseo — Bucky sonrió — unió de alguna manera tu corazón al mío... es por eso que sigo con vida... y es por eso que tú ganaste las heridas que existían en mi cuerpo.

—¿Quiere eso decir que estamos unidos por siempre? — Steve pasó su mano por la cicatriz en el fuerte pecho de Bucky.

—Sí... me parece que por siempre Steve. No podemos vivir sin el otro.

—No vamos a vivir sin el otro — el rubio pasó sus brazos por el cuello del castaño — te pertenezco y me perteneces... por siempre.

—Técnicamente aún no sellamos ese trato — Bucky sonrió de manera traviesa, lo que provocó un enorme sonrojo en Steve.

—Entonces... hazme tuyo y sellemos todos los tratos — Steve sintió su estómago dar un vuelco, pero no se retractaría de sus palabras. Buscó los labios de Bucky y el castaño no se hizo del rogar, entregando en ese beso todo el amor que profesaba hacia su compañero, su pareja... su único amor.

 


End file.
